1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a server control panel system, and more particularly to a control panel system disposed in proximity to a rail flange of a server.
2. Description of Background
Current server control panels typically consume approximately 1¾″ of front panel real estate disposed at a relative front of drawer servers. Generally, cooling airflow paths for the server's internal components are also disposed in this front panel real estate. With advances in the industry, component and processor heat generated in the servers is reaching temperatures that exceed current solutions for bringing more cooling airflow into the internal components of the server. Thus, a means for reducing the front panel real estate occupied by control panels would be desirable, in that it would allow for an increase in real estate used for airflow paths.